


Blue and the Engineer

by Kdledga



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdledga/pseuds/Kdledga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being helpful in the Commonwealth does pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and the Engineer

A group of exhausted settlers encircled a camp fire, warming their tired limbs.

Their mouths watered as they watched patiently for the mirelurk meat to finish roasting over the large flame.

Sturges was hunched over, his eyes glancing tiredly every now and then towards the battered T-60 power armor by the workbench. He had about another day’s work before the suit would be back in full functioning condition; normally he would have preferred to have taken his time, but the fact that it was Nora’s suit served to inspire the rush in him.

Now recalling the state she was in when she made her return to Sanctuary, Sturges gave a worried look over to her house, in which a faint glow could be spotted from a bedroom.

She was taking advantage of some well-deserved rest after another round of the Brotherhood’s overexerting missions.  Preston just about lost all tolerance when he saw her slow and pained steps as she had exited the power armor; but even then, he was a saint and doted on the General like a sibling.

Even though Nora never failed to surprise, worry, and excite the settlers, they all knew that it was with the best of intentions.

A side conversation with Preston had Sturges interrogating and refusing to understand the benefit of joining the Brotherhood of Steel. Eventually, the ease-dropping vault-dweller had appeared to clear up the concern. And on that day, no one could argue with her after she told her tragic tale, and her intentions with the Brotherhood: to find her son.

Sturges ran his fingers through his hair, now feeling a little fidgety as his stomach rumbled with hunger.

“We’re good to go.” Marcy informed the group, sounding a little more calm and collected than most days.

Everyone took turns passing the food around, enjoying morsels of tender mirelurk. The smell of roasted meat had even summoned Dogmeat from his owner’s yard, and as always, everyone spoiled him with pieces of their meal.

Sturges eventually had his fill, and peeked over at Nora’s house once more, a light still shining.

He settled for another healthy portion of mirelurk and piled it generously on his plate. 

“I’m gonna take this over to the General.”  

“I was just about to do the same thing.” Preston looked up with that humble smile, but Sturges could tell that Preston would more than likely insist on doing it himself.

“Now, now, you sit and enjoy. I’ll be back in a few.”

“If she’s up for it, tell her to join us.”

Surprisingly, Preston remained seated and rather grateful. After all, Preston was right there with everyone else, working all day to get new defenses up and working around Sanctuary.

Sturges began to head across the street, only to notice that Dogmeat wasn’t following him. The happy companion was now watching Preston eat, and Sturges could not help but pout since he had gotten used to the pup following him around everywhere, especially when Nora was out of town.

Sturges reached the door and began to knock gently on the splintered surface.

“Just a minute.” A soft voice cried out from the bedroom.

When she opened the door, Sturges found himself taken aback by the sight before him:

She appeared to be more energized. Her pale skin now regained its olive colored tone. Unfortunately, she still stood with a slouch due to her injured leg. Her hair was usually tied up with pins, but it now flowed loosely around her shoulders. She was dressed in plain pajamas, but somehow they hugged her body favorably, and Sturges could not help but swallow a nervous gulp.

Nora peered down at the plate of food and looked up at Sturges curiously.

“Brought you some dinner.” His voice was pleasant, and he had held out the plate instinctively for her to take it.

“Thank you” She grabbed the plate carefully and turned to retreat back into her home. Before she disappeared into the aged home, she peeked over her shoulder and asked:

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Sorry?” Sturges’ eyebrows rose high as his eyes widened after being caught off guard.

“I mean…will you join me? I don’t really feel like eating alone.”

“Just got done eating myself, General.” Sturges was careful not to sound rude, but being in her home alone with her would certainly be a first, and it made him feel a little flustered.

“Oh, alright. Not a problem.” The sound of her disappointment made Sturges wish he could kick his own ass.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, General. Just don’t know if you’d feel comfortable if I’m just sitting there watching you eat.” He gave a slight nervous cough.

“Oh no, it’s fine. Thanks again for the food.” And with that, she excused herself, shutting the door.

Sturges stood at her doorstep for a few more seconds before heading back to the workshop.

The night continued with him busying himself with the power armor. He tried to get the image of her out of his mind, but witnessing this new version of the General: out of uniform, a little disheveled, and clothes fitting tight around the curve of her breasts and hips...he couldn't help but feel that basic primal instinct kicking in.

When he found his stopping point, he was finally able to treat himself to a well-earned bath, and he thanked the maker for allowing him to be able to slip into a clean bed. As always, it was thanks to Nora who provided the settlers with many luxurious benefits.

There was a time when everyone was more of a light sleeper, always ready for any possible threat of attack, but since their move to Sanctuary, the nights have been quiet, and their cautious snoozes had evolved into restful sleep. However, Sturges was still tossing and turning, his mind occupied and his body yearning for company.

Eventually he found that special position that allowed the drowsiness to settle in, but at that moment he heard a sound of crashing, and a slight cry coming from a neighboring house.

Without hesitation, he hurried into the closest pair of jeans and white t-shirt he could grasp, and headed out to investigate.

He saw that Nora’s house was still lit, activity clearly coming from the inside.

A slight panic filled his heart, urging him to run over to investigate. 

“You alright in there, General?” He called out as he gave a quick peek through the window.

“I- I’m fine.” Sturges caught sight of Nora, struggling in the kitchen to get her footing back.

“Don’t be pushing yourself.” Sturges rushed over to the door, which was luckily left unlocked.

He was by her side in an instant and lifted her up with ease, helping her on her feet.

“Shit.” Nora grunted as a sting of pain shot up her leg.

“Here, I’ll take you to your room.” He didn’t wait for her response, and with a swift motion, he carried her to the bedroom.

When he reached her bed, he struggled with one arm out, working to move the sheets out of the way for her. Once they were folded over, he laid her gently on the mattress, watching as she stretched her legs out carefully.

“What the hell happened?”

“Just went to get water, and next thing you know, my ankle turned and gave out.”

“You keep this up, and I’m gonna have to build you a wheelchair, General.”

“I’ll do my best not to burden you with that.” He chuckled in response and watched as she worked to massage her ankle.

“Here.” He gently grasped her hand and pulled it away, replacing hers with his, now working to ease her pain.

“I’m sure we have somethin’ in the first aid for the pain, let me go get it.” He turned for the exit, but Nora caught his arm before he could leave her.

 He turned back towards her and watched as her breasts rose heavily up and down, with the quickness of her breath. 

“Stay,” was all she could mutter.

“What do you need from me?” His voice was down to a low and desperate volume.

She took hold of his left hand, and brought it up to her face, and she rested it on her cheek, relishing in the warmth of his touch. He began to move his thumb, tracing the soft skin. His fingers tickled down until he began to move around the outline of her lips.

Cautiously, she took his thumb in her mouth, eagerly sucking on it.

Her bashful expression transitioned into one of lust. If it were up to him, he would have already done away with her clothing, but he watched and resisted, enjoying the tease.

Her eyes now moved away from his, and peered down to the swelling in his jeans.

Carefully, he moved his hand away and bent down for a kiss. He intended for a gentle one, but she pushed her lips on his urgently, their tongues now savoring each other.  

In between breaths, he grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. He began to lick and nip at the skin, leaving a trail of rose colored marks as he worked his way down to her collarbone.  

Her moans intensified with each planted kiss, and so she brought her finger up to bite down and control the volume of her sighs.

Sturges attempted to unbutton her top, but that wild craving he possessed would not allow him to sit patiently through each grueling second.

Nora gasped as she felt Sturges tear the blouse open. The sounds of scattered buttons landing on random surfaces echoed throughout the room.

Underneath the blouse her breasts were bare and gorgeous. Sturges took hold of them, massaging while admiring their shape and delicacy.

He worked his way over to her soft nipples and took turns sucking each bud desperately.

Hearing her cry out in response was the breaking point; he needed to be inside of her.

With her help, he removed his shirt, revealing his muscular build.

The two exchanged another deep kiss before the pair worked to remove his jeans.

After a little hasty struggle, Sturges was exposed, his hard member wet at the tip.

With extreme care, he reached over and began to pull down the last piece of clothing that guarded her from him. 

After he delicately removed the cotton fabric from her leg, she closed her thighs shyly.  

A deep growl left his lips as he reached in with a strong grip, taking hold of her thighs, widening her legs for him to see.

“Goddamn...”

He bent over to enjoy her taste, but was met with protest.

“No, I need it now.”

Another growl left his lips as he heard her pained voice, and it was a demand he very much had no problem obliging in.

He pressed himself against her, but there was a tightness that made it difficult. He bent down to suck on her folds.

The sudden cunnilingus caused her to cry out, curses leaving her lips, and she began to rock her hips to the movement of his tongue strokes. Another curse left her lips as his movements quickened around her clit; she silently thanked him for ignoring her previous request.

Before she was sent to the edge, he stopped with an evil grin and worked his way up for her breathless embrace, tongues flicking hungrily.

His hips were now in between her thighs. Worried for her leg, he cautiously gripped one hand on her hip and the other held her leg gently in place.

This time he slid in with more ease, but the sensation was still tight around him.

“ _Fuck_.” His voice strained with the first thrust.

The motions were careful, but he took advantage of his length and worked deep into her.

Every now and then he would pause to check on her leg, planting gentles kisses from ankle to her thigh. Nora gave a tired laugh at the thoughtful gesture.

“Come here,” She brought him back up and pressed her lips on his rough cheek.

“Don’t worry about that anymore.” Her hand guided his hips, motioning him to penetrate her.

Their movements quickened and Sturges was releasing huffs and moans with every inch he drove in her.

Both hands were on her hips as he thrusted into her wildly, every now and then taking mouthfuls of her breasts.

“I’m close,” Nora cried out and began to rock her hips upward as she was nearing her end.

Hearing her whimper and shake uncontrollably lead to his losing control.

He quickened his rough motions, but was met with the tightness of her muscles as she came.

The pressure around his cock was enough to set him free, spilling himself into her.

He rested inside of her, laying down to meet her parted lips and took her lower lip in between his teeth, to which she gave a satisfied moan.  

“Okay, now I’m feeling it.” Nora pointed at her leg.

Sturges rolled off with care, and Nora slowly positioned her head on his chest.

“That was…”

“Perfect.” Nora looked up and grinned as Sturges beamed while nodding in agreement.

“So can I come over for dinner tomorrow?” Sturges began to massage her head while he waited for her response.

“I don’t know, let me think about it.” Nora teased before reaching up to gift him a soft kiss on his forehead.

He embraced her in his arms, enjoying both the view and the compatible fit of their cuddling bodies.

“7 sound good?”

“Sure. I’ll supply the wine.”

“Sounds like a date.” Sturges shuffled down to meet her at eye level, grabbing her hands in his, and the pair drifted into peaceful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't we be allowed to romance all of the synths? Sturges needs more love. Thanks for reading!


End file.
